A pneumatic tire typically includes a tread that contributes a substantial amount to the rolling resistance of the tire. Tread groove deformation may lead to subsequent heat buildup in the tread compound during operation of the tire and vice versa, thereby increasing rolling resistance. Further, groove deformation may have also a negative impact on the tire's performance. In particular, groove deformation may result in an unsatisfactory stiffness of the tire and in an unfavorable contact of the tire with the road.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0154948 A1 discloses a tire tread with groove reinforcement. In particular, the described tire has at least one circumferential groove separating circumferential ribs wherein each circumferential groove has two sides and a base there between. A reinforcing structure comprising a layer of a compound having reinforcing short fibers oriented between −20 degrees to +20 degrees to the circumferential direction of the tread is secured to the sides of each circumferential groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,181 B1 discloses a tire having a tread comprising circumferential grooves. The grooves have a groove wall lining for reducing formation of anomalies causing subjective user dissatisfaction. The lining extends over the full height of each groove and is made of a compound different from the compound of the remaining tread. In particular, the compound used for the groove lining is softer than the tread compound used in the remaining tread.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,523 discloses a pneumatic tire has a carcass structure having at least one carcass ply and at least one annual reinforcing structure associated with the carcass ply, a tread band made of an elastomeric material at a radially outer position with respect to the carcass structure, a belt structure interposed between the carcass structure and the tread band and a pair of axially opposite side walls on the carcass structure, wherein the tread band has i) at least one first sector, radially extending, substantially of a first elastomeric material; ii) a plurality of second sectors radially extending, positioned at axially opposite sides of the at least one first sector and substantially of a second elastomeric material; iii) at least one longitudinal groove formed in the at least one first sector and extending substantially for the entire circumferential development of the tread band.
U.S. Patent Publication 2014/0069561 discloses a tire tread comprising a plurality of circumferential grooves separating circumferential ribs, each groove comprising a bottom and two sidewalls, and a plurality of laterally separated reinforcements, wherein one reinforcement is arranged adjacent each circumferential groove, and wherein each reinforcement extends from the radially inner surface of the tread in a radial direction at least to the bottom of an adjacent circumferential groove to form the bottom of that groove.
U.S. Patent Publication 2014/0069560 discloses a rubber composition comprising at least one rubber component, between about 50 phr and about 120 phr of a filler, wherein at least 20 phr of the filler is a high surface area carbon black, and 10 phr and 30 phr of a phenolic resin; and a tire tread or a tire comprising such a composition.